Through the eyes of the raging warrior
by Gohanforever
Summary: I remember growing up with my father and mother. At the age five, I was a martial artist and at the age six a ki master. However when certain events came to be, I had to be stronger...I had to be more powerful. My name is Son Gohan. My story starts at the beginning and has quite the twist. Are you ready to find out?
1. Chapter 1: Rage

**Chapter 1.**

My name is Son Gohan. I am four and a half years old. I have black hair and eyes and I have a tail. I also like food. I dislike it when my tail hurts and when I am hungry.

These were the words I always said when I met someone at the playground at kindergarden. I remember many things that aren't possible for other young kids. I can remember the first time I walked on my feet. I remember when I said my first words.

My Parents and my mother always said that I was special, like in completely different than other kids. The first was that I had an unnatural ability to learn quickly and efficiently, therefore allowing me to study materials that were impossible for other children my age. My father always said that he too had this ability when he was young.

Another thing was that I had a tail. My daddy said that he too had that when he was young, but he had made a few mistakes, therefore he lost it. My daddy would always stare faraway into the distance whenever I would ask him.

My daddy always liked to take me to the park and train me in the arts of Ki, that was something both me and my father could do easily. We could use Ki to do nearly anything, from flying to reading minds. My daddy said that the possibilities were endless.

We were just an normal family that had strange abilities and appendages...nothing bad right? Wrong.

I guess it all started when my mom and dad agreed for me to go visit my Daddy's friends and sensei...I'll tell you all about it.

* * *

"C'mon Gohan sweety, it's time to get up. Breakfasts ready in about an hour or so."

Mom tried to wake me up, but in vain. I suppose I was really tired in a way. I remember being very determined to stay in bed. However, being the daughter of the Ox King, she was a warrior and she married a warrior therefore giving her far greater battle instincts. Oh she knew how to use it.

"Gohan..." I heard mom's kind voice with a tint of mischief in it. "If you don't start to wake up, no breakfast or lunch and then when you wake up you can drop and give me fifty every hour of the day."

I think it was fair to say that I was awake very easily after that. I was still in daze believe it or not. However I felt my mom's soft lips kiss my forehead. "Morning Gohan." I heard her say as she walked out of my room.

When she walked out Dad walked in. "Morning squirt." He said in his cheery voice. I smiled, however he did not. "Gohan..." He said. "I have to tell you something..." He stated seriously. He looked me straight in the eyes and said

"As of tomorrow I will properly train you how to fly." He smiled "Geez Chichi was right, it wasn't that hard." I smiled "Thanks dad!" I said. He smiled and then said "Change of plans squirt, we'll be going in a few minutes so let's get you dressed up."

I'm far more mature than a four and a half year old toddler, why couldn't I do my own clothes? Dad seemed to see what I thought and just said "When you're a bit older you'll understand son."

It only took about an hour to get me sorted. When we were ready we said goodbye to mom and that we would be coming back tomorrow evening. Dad called a special cloud called Nimbus. We jumped on and we were on our way to Dad's friends.

Did I mention that dad liked to make tricks with the Nimbus to make time go faster...let's just say that it was fun as father kept twirling around in the clouds.

Dad stopped goofing around when we saw a house in the middle of the ocean appear. We used Nimbus to put us down onto the beach. I felt a sudden emotion as father put me on the ground. He laughed when he saw my face.

"C'mon Gohan, don't be shy, you'll like it! I promise!" Dad tried to help. I suppose it couldn't hurt. We both moved closer and Dad yelled as we walked closer. "Hello, anybody there?!" Instinctively I hid behind his leg as three people and a turtle appeared out of the house.

The first one to come out was a young man about father's age, but his head was so bald. Actually now that I think about it I could've sworn that I can see the sun shining off of it.

The second person was a woman with...blue hair and blue eyes. She looked really smart.

And lastly a old man came out. This man looked like he was in his fifty's, but he held his body up in a way only a warrior does.

I just kept looking at them in curiosity behind the safety of Father's leg. They kept talking to him. They didn't seem to notice me until one of them pointed a finger to my tail, who was waving around.

"Goku...y...you're tail grew back. How?" The bald man yelled in surprise. Father looked at his bottom and saw me. He just smiled mischievously and picked me up. He held me near his chest and I grabbed on. I heard my Dad speak as I moved my head to look at the people.

"Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin...This here is my son. His name's Gohan." He put me down so that I could grab his leg again. The blue haired women with blue eyes, whom I just learned was Bulma, walked towards me and kneeled. "So Gohan what do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked.

"I really want to be a martial artist." I say. The grownups giggle and say that I'm just like my father. "Hey Master Roshi, I was wondering if it is possible if you can show Gohan how to use his energy to fly." The Old Man, Master Roshi, nodded and said "Sure thing Goku."

I smiled as I started to lose my shyness. I was about to ask how old Master Roshi was when Father suddenly turned around and growled "Guy's can you feel that?" At his remark, both Master Roshi and Krillin closed their eyes and nodded.

"This is the worst energy I've felt in a long time...it's worse and colder than Piccolo's." My father said. Suddenly Bulma hugged me. When I tried to move, she didn't let go.

It happened just as I blinked that another man in strange armor appeared. He gave one look at my father and me. Now this was strange because when he looked at Father, was a cold look, while when he looked at me...it was one of empathy.

Slowly the man's mouth started forming words and I remember my Father gasping in shock when he learned a few things about the man. I tried to listen to him, but the man then said "Well Kakarot...it seems that you won't listen without reason or force." He pointed at me and said "I'll take my little Nephew then."

My father was going to say something when the man said "Don't try to deny it. The tail says it all." He looked me in the eyes and smirked. "I can see into your eyes little one. You have the true blood and potential of a Saiyan. Both you and your Father would make a lovely addition to the Saiyan Race Remnants." He looked into my eyes.

It happened so fast that I didn't even see, but I was suddenly in his arms and was loosing consciousness. The last words I remember before feeling myself loose consciousness in the arms of the man was...

"You truly have gone soft Kakarot. I'll see to it that your son will be fine...if you want to see him again bring one-hundred earthlings to this spot. Make sure to grill them with your energy and they must be decapitated. See you then!"

* * *

I awoke again when the strange man let me fall on the ground. I slowly awoke and stood on my knees. I looked at him only to see that he was smirking. I looked into his eyes and noticed an emotion I hadn't seen before.

"You're not afraid of me are you brat?" I frowned slightly at the words as I didn't like being called a brat. "No why should I?" I yelled at him. He just smirked. Suddenly my stomach lurched inward as his fist was droven into my stomach. I felt a shockwave exit as I fell. Blood literally exploded from my mouth.

I fell towards the ground. I struggled to look up at him. "You see that is why you should fear me brat. I can kill you easily. You're just a child, while I am the most powerful warrior on this planet."

I looked at him as I finally stood up. However he had different plans as he smashed me to the ground. I felt the strange throb of pain on my cheek as I landed. I tried getting up, but the man put his foot on my back. "Stay down!" I heard him say.

I stayed still. Suddenly I shivered as I felt my tail being picked up. "It feels real." The man mumbled. I felt him looking at me. "Brat, can you twitch you're tail?" He demanded...or asked...I couldn't tell but I obliged.

He made a satisfied sound as he let go of my tail. I felt the mans foot climb off of me. When I sat up, I was surprised to see him sitting down and looking at me. "Brat, you're probably wondering why I am doing this to you and your Father..." I nodded, wanting a explanation.

"Well then I'll tell you...but don't Interrupt me." I nodded and he started to speak. "Your Father is a alien warrior." My eyes widened. Did that mean my father came from another planet? Is that why we had strange abilities? "Your Father was sent to Earth as a Saiyan baby. His job was to exterminate all life forms on this planet."

"Unfortunatly, it seems that he lost his memory...therefore forgetting his programming and also forgetting about the last of us." The man stood up and looked at me. "Believe it or not brat...the Saiyan race died out a couple of years ago. There's not many of us left. There's only Me, The Saiyan General, The Prince of the Saiyan race and my brother,who is your Father...and now you."

I looked at him in surprise, but before I could answer the device on his eye started beeping. Before I knew it, I was in the pod behind the man. His eyes gleamed as he smirked at me. "Now stay here like a good Nephew." He said as he closed the pod. I saw him flying off and I pushed my hands against the strange window in a attempt to open it.

I heard muffled voices, one of whom I realized was my father. I heard him yell at me "Don't worry son! I'll get you out of there soon."

That was when all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

**Chapter 2: Anger.**

I heard something bad when I heard my dad yell in pain. I heard something crunch. Mom always said that me and dad had abnormal hearing ranges. I shivered as I heard my cruel uncle laugh. "What's the matter Kakarot? Not winning as you expected."

I heard him laugh again as he started to speak silently. Suddenly his voice was irritating, it was the most annoying thing I have ever heard. Wait, what was that? D…Daddy!? He's in pain.

CRUNCH!

Someone's killing my father. No! I won't allow it! I pushed against the window. I slammed my small hands at the window in an effort to break out. Not even a scratch. I suppose this got me even more serious to get out. I remember that I had to get out and I was desperate. However, I guess what I truly sealed my fate.

"I've got to get out!" I remember thinking. "I've got to help!" I remember saying. I remember that I was angry…and I felt a little breeze…

This is what my friend, who you will later know, Mr. Piccolo told me happened.

My Father, Piccolo and Raditz felt a power level rising fast. Just as they turned to where I was, the pod where I came from exploded. There I was, just a toddler, a sniveling whiny brat wanting his father…and nothing would stop him.

"Ah, so you taught the boy some tricks Kakarot?" Raditz smirked at me. "It won't be long now until your pathetic father dies, and I take you with me to meet the Saiyans…" He laughed, however I interrupted him.

I yelled "Don't touch my Daddy!" I took a step forward. Mr. Piccolo said that my power-level was growing insanely fast at this point. The ground started to move and clouds swirled all around me. Raditz backed off a little and both my Father and Piccolo had looked at me in utmost shock.

Mr. Piccolo said that what happens next was unbelievable. I yelled out…releasing some sort of power. As I yelled the ground started to break apart and lightning struck all around us. Raditz was pale at this point. He fell onto his knees and Mr. Piccolo heard him whisper something. Mr. Piccolo's eyes widened when he heard Raditz say "No way, he's power level, it's over 3,000."

I guess that was the trigger as I yelled out loud even louder. The sky turned into a strange orange colour and some sort of strange aura was around me. Raditz just shook in fear. This part I do remember. I remember feeling some sort of warmth around my body. I remember calming down…that was until I saw my Father holding his chest in agony. His body looked like a ragdoll thrown into the trash…and dismantled.

I went into another rage mode. I yelled out…no, that's a mild comparison as to what happened. I screamed…bellowed…howled in rage. I remember that there was a small crater under my feet. And then I looked at Raditz. He shakily stood up and said "I may not be the strongest Saiyan alive, but I will fight!" He yelled as a white aura appeared around him.

I remember my blood boiling when I saw him shoot a hole through my Father. From that moment on, I looked in shock as the beam made its way through him. It was at this point where I just remember jumping through Raditz's body, before stumbling to the ground.

I remember a small red haze disappearing and seeing my Father on the ground. In agony, but looking at me in surprise. "Gohan?" He asked in surprise. I looked at him and felt relief pass through my body. Unfortunately that didn't last long as my eyes saw the blood that was splattered on the ground.

I looked at Raditz who was trembling at a distance. "I…Impossible. Murdered by a Saiyan child. I…survived everything, but I couldn't handle a worthless child?" I looked at my dad only to see the hole again.

At this point my young mind caved in and I fell unconscious, drained by today's events…however whatever happened today would be a walk in the park tomorrow.

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard, I tried waking up, but I couldn't…I remember wondering who it was that was calling me. "Wake up, kid!" This time I did open my eyes, only to meet black eyes staring back at me. "Good! I would've thrown you into the lake hadn't you woken up."

"Who are you?" I asked the person. He put me onto the ground and looked at me from afar. Before he spoke, I recognized him. "Oh hey your Mr. Piccolo." His eyes widened in shock as he asked me in a confused voice "Mr. Piccolo?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Didn't your Father tell you to stay away from me?" Mr. Piccolo asked me. I shook my head and said back "No, they told me about you, but I never met you before." He just snarled and mumbled "Well, this complicates things."

He looked me in the eye and asked me one thing. "What can you do?" I cocked my head to the side and thought. I remember thinking about some other things, but I finally told him. "I'm not as strong as my father, but I do know how to do most of the stuff humans do, like get a meal or brush my teeth."

Mr. Piccolo smiled evilly. "Good, now before we begin…you should now that your…Father's dead." I lowered my head. "However he will soon be resurrected with the Dragon Balls. While he does that, both you and I…we'll be going on a little training trip."

I opened my mouth but he spoke first. "There are more Saiyans coming." What, more? He must've heard what I was thinking because he just nodded. "They are after you and the Dragon Balls. They want the Dragon Balls for whatever they need it for…and of course they need you to be in the Saiyan group. Usually I would've let Goku's friends take care of you, but you have so much potential. You eliminated a warrior far stronger than both Goku and I. We need you to fight and so I am going to show it to you." He said.

I felt awed at what he was saying. I a small toddler…strong enough to battle aliens from outer space…it's like a dream come true. I just nodded my head. Mr. Piccolo looked at me and smirked slyly… "O.K. then. Get rested. Tomorrow we have a lot of work to do. The Saiyan's will be here in a year so we have little time."

He jumped into and left me to my devices. I found cave and made a fire with sticks and some Ki. I wasn't that hungry, but I found some apples near an apple tree. I yawned and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be a big day.

However, I had no idea just what I would be going through.

* * *

"…ake up kid…said…wake…I SAID WAKE UP YOU DAMN BRAT!"

I remember waking up and seeing Mr. Piccolo look at me angrily. "Yes…?" I asked. That was until the death of my Dad came to my mind. Piccolo seemed to know what I was thinking as he nodded. "Today we'll be training you with the basics."

I stood up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. However, I noticed that it was night. "What?" I said as I looked at the stars and the sky. "It's dark. What time is it?" Mr. Piccolo grunted and said that it didn't matter. Today he was going to teach me how to fly, and use a greater portion of my energy and teach me some meditation.

He took me up to a high mountain and looked at me. "It's time to train brat…I won't go easy on you." He said as he looked down on me. "Let me explain the process of flying to you. Use your energy to push yourself up. Now you better get it right the first time or you'll die." Shocked I was going to yell at him, but he picked me up and threw me off the mountain.

As I fell, I tried to use my energy to push myself up…but it was no use. I was going to fall hard. Just as the ground was going to hit me…nothing happened. I opened my eyes and…yes…I did it. I was flying. The very thing that was supposed to happen tomorrow happened today.

I tested my newfound technique. It was relatively easy once you understood.

Mr. Piccolo landed behind me. "Good…now the real training can begin." He showed me to follow him back up to the mountain. When I jumped into the air, I noticed that Mr. Piccolo was blocking something. "Mr. Picco…" I managed to say before he snapped at me. "Call me that name again and I'll fry you." I nodded shakily. I then asked him "Why are you blocking something?" He looked surprised, but he answered me.

"We'll talk about it in a moment." He said as we continued to fly upwards. When we landed Mr. Piccolo told me something. "We have a problem." What was it…? "It's your tail. We need to cut it off." My tail? That's right I forgot that it was there. I wagged it and looked at Piccolo again. "Why?" I asked.

"The Sayain…your uncle…told your father that a Sayain's true power comes from the tail. It also let's them transform into something when seeing the full moon. Look brat, as much as I see that tail of yours a benefit…imagine getting caught from behind or worse…what if the Saiyans use the full moon to transform. No, we need to get rid of it?" His hand light up with Ki.

"Now stand still." I did, but not for his reasons. Something told me I needed my tail in the future…believe me things would have gone horribly wrong. "No!" I yelled. Piccolo looked at me in surprise. "You're not going to give up are you?" He asked after a lengthy stare.

I shook my head and Piccolo smirked. "Good, you truly have potential kid. At first I thought Goku spoiled you rotten, but I'm sure he saw that you were just a diamond." He smirked as he looked evilly at me. I remember shivering. "Good…we'll train you to use your Saiyan powers to it's full maximum potential…I'll train you to the point that those Saiyan's won't even breath after a punch from you and me."

Piccolo looked at the sky and said "Well we might as well start tonight. Look at the moon. Unleash your power so that I may see it." I nodded and determinedly stared at the…glowing orb at the Sky… "Wow…I have never seen…a…full m…oon befoooore." Was my last thought before I blacked out…

And so this would be the beginning of many training sessions and transformations to come. We thought we were ready, but we didn't know what to expect from the Saiyans. We knew they might have a trick up their sleeves.

However we truly didn't expect what was to come…


End file.
